


(Podfic) Here Be Dragons by Xela

by saltyunicorn



Series: SPN podfics [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Where's Sam?, mild crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Here Be Dragons by Xela<br/>Author Summary: Cas accidentally BAMFs himself and Dean into Stargate Command. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic) Here Be Dragons by Xela

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xela/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Here Be Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/453014) by [Xela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xela/pseuds/Xela). 



There is cover art for this podfic but I failed at posting it so if you know how let me know :D

 **Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/dmrnmmrttziwdgb/Here+Be+Dragons+by+Xela+%28Read+bySaltyunicorn%29.mp3) (SIZE 6 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4sfqj6z7zu526cl/Here+Be+Dragons+by+Xela+%28Read+bySaltyunicorn%29.m4a) (SIZE 4 MBs)

You will be redirected to Mediafire to download the file. Sorry no streaming on the site until I can figure it out. If you really want to stream this file go to Mediafire and choose the option! :D

 **Length** : 6:35


End file.
